Buckets of water
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Peeves traps Lucius and Hermione in an abandon classroom at Hogwarts. Rated M starting second chapter. R & R, OOC, sexual situations... don't read if offended by such things. Started as a 2 shot but continued due to demand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little two shot that popped into my head. In this fic, Hermione is in 7th year but also of age due to her being a bit older then everyone else. Also, Voldemort has already been defeated so he wont be mentioned here.

Lucius Malfoy walked through the corridors or Hogwarts after a short visit to his son. He had learned that Draco was not getting the best grades in his year and was trailing behind the one and only Mudblood, Hermione Granger.

Being second would have pleased most parents but not Lucius. He hated the fact that a girl with inferior blood was besting his pureblood son in every subject. He gave Draco an earful, told him what was expected and walked away without letting Draco explain – Lucius didn't know that Hermione spent all of her time studying and reading, he probably wouldn't have believed it if even if Draco managed to get a word in edgewise to tell him.

He continued on his way, his long blond hair softly swaying as he walked, his cane giving a gentle tap against the stone floor and his elegant robes flowing around him. The was a man of power and influence – anyone could see that.

"Oh look" a voice said above him, "With hair so fair, no doubt a Malfoy."

Lucius looked up to see Peeves floating over head, "Get away from me you floating abomination." Lucius hissed.

"Oh, Is the Malfoy losing his temper – pity, I guess I need to cool him off with a large bucket of water."

Lucius's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare."

Peeves gave off a small grin and floated away with promises to be back in a second. Lucius looked around trying to figure out a way to get away from the deranged little beast. The corridor he was in held nothing more then an empty classroom and a broom cupboard, That wouldn't do so he continued to walk, hoping to just escape Peeves without incident.

"I told you I would be back Malfoy." Peeves said with a laugh, dumping the bucket of ice cold water over his head, "And the best part is, That water is charmed – you will stay cold for hours."

"Why you little -" Lucius yelled, pulling his wand from his cane.

"Tut, Tut, Malfoy, I think you need a second bucket." Peeves cackled and disappeared again.

Lucius ran for the empty classroom, The first bucket of water was chilling him to the bone and he didn't want to imagine what a second bucket would do. He blasted the door open and ran inside just as peeves came back into view.

"Well" Peeves sighed, "No use wasting this bucket – I'll just set it aside for when Malfoy comes back out, after all, he cant stay in there forever."

An hour passed and Lucius was no closer to getting out then he was before. Peeves paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting patiently for the Slytherin to reemerge.

Peeves wasn't joking when he said the water made the body cold for hours. Lucius had already shed his robes and all of his clothes, leaving only his boxers behind. It helped but not much as the castle was a bit chilly in itself. His skin felt like ice and warming spells we ineffective against it, making him shiver and try to use his own body to warm itself by rubbing his hands over his arms furiously.

"Peeves, what the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice yelled from the corridor.

Lucius sprung up and ran to the door. He peeked out the small window to see the reason for his visit in the first place, ducking around a large red bucket.

"Can the brightest witch out smart a bucket of special water." Peeves cackled

"I swear to you peeves, I will find a way to hex you." She yelled

"Peeves is going to wet you through, he is." Peeves laughed, hold the bucket over her head.

Hermione had no choice and dashed into the empty classroom before Peeves managed to spill even a drop on her. Lucius was quick and managed to get out of the way before the door would slam into his face.

"Stupid Peeves" she cursed, "There has to be another way out of this room."

"None that I've found." A voice said behind her.

Hermione spun, wand clutched tightly in her hand to see the eldest Malfoy standing in only his boxers. She had the decency to blush before turning her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, backing away from him. She knew he was a death eater and the mark on his forearm proved as much.

"Peeves got me with a bucket of freezing water." He said sternly, "And he has been keeping watch on the door, preventing my escape."

Hermione continued to back away, moving closer and closer to the door – she would rather deal with Peeves then be killed.

"You cant go out there." He said softly, staying where he was, "The water is charmed to stay freezing for hours ... nothing will warm you."

"I'll take my chances" she said as she continued to back up, "At least Peeves wont kill me because of my blood."

Lucius waved his hand as best as possible, He was growing numb as the waters effect continued to assault his body, "I couldn't hex you if I wanted to. The water has made me numb and I wouldn't trust myself to cast anything."

Hermione dared to look a bit closer as Lucius made his way back to the floor next to a wall. She could see his flesh was pasty looking with goosebumps and his lips were a slight shade of blue. She also didn't miss the shivers running through his body.

She rolled her eyes at her Gryffindor self and walked over to him, taking off her robes in the process.

"Use my robes to get some warmth, that is if you don't mind Mudblood germs."

She thrust the robe in his direction, leaving it up to him to take it or not. Lucius wasn't thrilled but anything was better to freezing to death. He picked up the robes and wrapped it around himself as best he could, his arms were starting to freeze up.

Hermione noticed he was only half covered and walked closer, hesitating for only a second before reaching down and tucking the robes tightly around him. Lucius looked at her wide eyed for a minute, not believing that she would actually help him.

She said nothing to him and walked back to the door, flinging it open.

"Peeves" she yelled, "How bloody long does that spell last?"

Peeves laughed, "could be four hours, could be five – Only I know and I'm not telling."

Hermione quickly slammed the door once again as Peeves lunged at her with his bucket. She wasn't going to stand there and just let him freeze her to death.

She walked back over towards Lucius. She didn't know why she was concerned, after all, she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her and she knew he sure as hell wouldn't help her if the roles were reversed.

"Mr. Malfoy" She asked cautiously when she noticed his eyes had closed. She reached her hand forward, placing it on his chest to see if he was still breathing – he was, but he wasn't responding to her.

She could feel his skin was like ice and knew that being as cold as he was probably forced him to pass out.

Hermione let out a groan, Her damned Gryffindor tendencies were taking over. She removed her shirt, enlarged it and magicked it over his body, giving him an extra layer of warmth before going over to his pile of clothes to see of she could dry them.

She tried every charm she knew but they were useless on the clothes and they remained just as soaked through as they were when she started. She let out a sigh and walked back over to Lucius. She knew how to warm him a bit more and just prayed to whoever was listening that he didn't hex her when the spell wore off.

She heaved his heavy body forward and placed his back firmly against the wall before sucking in a deep breath and straddling his lap and leaning against him, sharing her body heat with him in hopes that he didn't die before the spell ended. Deatheater or not, she would not allow someone to die when there was a possibility that she could help him – after all, he hadn't threatened to harm her when he was alert.

Hermione was human and no matter how hard she tried to ignore the feeling of his much stronger body pressed against hers, she couldn't. She could feel the strength in his chest and shoulders, the way they were perfectly sculpted, screaming power behind each ripple.

She cursed herself for even thinking about it and closed her eyes, opting for sleep instead of her vivid imagination.

Four hours later, Lucius woke up with a groan and was slightly disoriented. He had a face full of brown hair, a small warm body pressed against his and an incredible amount of warmth pressed against his nether regions – he froze.

It had been along time since he had a woman this close to him other then an occasional fuck, but even that was rare as he had more important things to do with his time. Narcissa and Lucius had been married by force and while they were still married, she rarely slept in the same bed with him, choosing to be with her lover instead. He didn't care, she was too skinny and bony for his liking anyway.

Hermione shifted slightly and rubbed herself against him, making him groan. It was wrong, so, so, wrong but the feel of her body against him, her head placed on his shoulder, her warm breath ghosting over his neck made him more aroused then he cared to admit. He glanced down and noticed her bare shoulders and the straps of her red bra falling down said shoulders – he groaned again.

He couldn't stop his hands as they reached up and pulled her a little closer, pressing her further against his already straining cock. He needed contact even if it was only for a brief second.

The action woke the sleeping witch up and caused her to jerk away but his hands prevented her from leaving his lap.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to keep you warm – I wont tell anyone." she said hurriedly, trying to get up from his lap once again.

He looked to the witch and released her, letting her get her belongings so she could flee like she wanted to. He watched as she threw on her robe, not even mentioning her shirt and ran out the door, threatening Peeves with the Bloody Baron and running out of sight.

Lucius let out a sigh and redressed, wanting to get away from Hogwarts before he tracked the girl down and shagged her senseless. It wasn't right for someone such as himself to want someone like her so badly so he left, vowing to get the witch out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later...

Hermione sat in The Great Hall between Ron and Harry, stirring the food around on her plate. It had been two weeks since she had found Lucius in that room and two weeks since she had a decent nights sleep. Her dreams kept her up most of the night, dreams of a man that she couldn't have, dreams of the man who despised her for her blood.

She had made up her mind to visit the Hospital wing for some potion to put an end to her dreams once and for all. She looked like she was tired, everyone noticed the bags under her eyes, the paleness of her skin and most of all, the occasional nod off in the middle of class – she couldn't take much more of this.

A sudden sound of excitement through out The great Hall stirred her from her thoughts. Owls few in dropping packages and letters but Hermione ignored them as she wasn't expecting anything. A small hoot made her jerk her head up and she noticed a large, Black owl sitting in front of her with his leg extended.

"WOW, You are a pretty bird." She cooed, and gave her a nice pat.

She untied the letter, scanned the contents, tucked the letter into her robes, gave the bird a treat and ran from the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry looking after her like she had gone mental.

"Hey Draco" Pansy asked sweetly, "Why did your fathers owl give the Mudblood a letter?"

Draco sighed, he had hoped no one else noticed, "I have no idea Pans – but I don't like it."

She agreed and they continued to eat their breakfast, He would owl his father later.

Hermione ran to her room as fast as she could. Lucius had sent her a letter asking her to meet him in the same classroom so he could talk to her and thank her properly. He swore in the letter that he meant her no harm and vowed to even take a wizards oath if she would just agree to meet with him.

She needed time to think before she owled him back and her room was the perfect place to do it without interruption, being Head girl had its props. She loved the extra freedom that came with being head girl. She loved the private room, she loved the shared common room, she loved everything except who the head boy was and that person happened to be Draco. It wasn't too bad living with Draco though, he spent most of his time in the Slytherin dorms anyway and only came up there to sleep.

Hermione crawled into her bed to think. It was Saturday and she didn't have to go anywhere or do anything and maybe if she could catch an hour of sleep, her mind would clear enough to decide what to do about Lucius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours had passed and Lucius had yet to hear from Hermione. He wasn't one of the most patient men in the world and he sure as hell wasn't use to being ignored. He growled in frustration, grabbed his cane and floo'd to Hogwarts. He landed in the headmasters office where he quickly told Dumbledore he was going to the heads dorm to talk to Draco and left.

Lucius strolled down the hall, gradually losing his anger as he walked. He hadn't been able to get the girl off his mind for the last two weeks. The feel of her warm body against his was engraved in his memory and his sleep had been interrupted with the image of her gasping underneath him as he took her to a level of intimacy that he was sure she had never experienced.

He finally reached the head dorms, said the password and went inside. He would wait for her to come back even if it took all night. He went over to the large couch and sat down, picking up a book from the coffee table.

Lucius read for about an hour before a bleary eyed Hermione made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even notice the blond sitting on the couch as she started to mumble.

"Stupid Lucius, stupid dreams." she whined as she poured herself a glass of juice.

Lucius smirked as he listened to her banter, at least he wasn't the only one having issues.

"Did I hear you say my name Ms. Granger?" he asked smoothly.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she choked on her juice, "M-Mr. Malfoy." she stammered, "Uhh, Draco is not here."

"I am aware" he replied standing up

"Umm, he's uhh, probably in the slytherin commons – I'm sure you know the way." she said while clearing her throat. She really didn't need to be in the same room with the man that was only five minutes ago, staring as the lead in her dreams -- not to mention she was wandless at the moment.

"I'm sure you have received my owl so you would know that I've actually come to speak with you." he replied with a smirk.

Hermione grinned out of nervousness, what the hell was she going to do now.

"I was going to reply this evening." she replied before taking another sip of her juice, "I just hadn't got to it yet."

Lucius walked closer to Hermione, making her tense up, "Well Ms. Granger, I am here now so there is no need to owl." He reached out and grabbed her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm, "Come sit with me so we can... talk."

Hermione went with him against her better judgment because she still wasn't sure of his intentions and things could get ugly if she tried to fight him.

"I haven't told anyone." she said quickly, hoping that was what he had come to talk about.

Lucius waved his hand dismissively as he adjusted himself on the couch so he could talk to her.

"You look very tense Ms. Granger – come here for a moment and I will repay you for your kindness a few weeks back."

Hermione blushed, "Uhh, It's quite alright." she stated, "Its a permanent condition I have due to carrying books." she replied, hoping he believed her lame excuse.

"Nonsense, I insist." he said with a smirk and pulled her so her back was facing his chest.

Hermione yelped and looked for the easiest way to flee from the room.

"Really Mr. Malfoy, It's fi – ohhhhh." she groaned as he hit a tender spot on her shoulder.

"I can work wonders with my hands Ms. Granger. Just sit back and relax – in sure you will enjoy this."

That was it, the room suddenly turned into a broiler room, did he really have to tell her what wonders his hands could do?

"Yes, it feels lovely, but I'm sure you came to talk for a reason." She was really enjoying it .. a bit too much and needed a distraction.

Lucius bent down and put his lips right to her ear, "Talk, Ms. Granger, can be overrated." he purred, licking the shell of her ear, "You see, I cant seem to get the way your body felt up against mine out of my head, the way your body curved in all the right places – and if I'm not mistaken, you seem to be having the same problem as I can see how you are responding to me."

Hermione had to squeeze her thighs together a little. He started to suck on her neck and it was doing the most delicious things to her body.

"W-we cant... do this." she sighed, trying to hold onto her composure, "You're married and --"

"Shhhh" he said quickly, "My wife and I are together only in name. She doesn't even live at the manor most of the time as she would rather stay with her newest lover."

"But" she tried to interrupt

"It was a forced marriage.. we are in fact in the process of a divorce as Narcissa wishes to marry her lover."

Hermione still didn't feel right about this but his hand was now traveling down her side and under her shirt and her thought process was completely pushed to the back burner. His hand reached her breast and massaged gently as the other was rubbing her soft stomach.

"I know you want me Hermione, I can feel it." he whispered as he kissed down her neck, "all you have to do." he paused as his hand went down her stomach and disappeared into the rim of her shorts, brushing her core with the tips of his fingers, "is say yes and I will give you what you and I both want."

Hermione gulped and leaned against him, softly grinding her core against his fingers, "Yes" she breathed, "but not in the common room."

She knew it was pointless to fight it. She wanted to feel him just as bad as he wanted to feel her.

"point the way" he said as he lifted her off the couch. Hermione led him to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Lucius didn't spare a second before he pulled Hermione flush with his body and taking her mouth into a deep, forceful kiss. He had been thinking about this for two weeks and now that it was so close, he wasn't going to go slow.

"I hope you're ready to be slyhterinized." he growled and he walked them towards the bed.

Hermione shuddered and moaned at his words, she liked the fact that he was taking charge instead of being calm and passive... not that she ever thought he would be.

He stopped at the edge of the bed and lifted her shirt over her head, taking in the sight of her ample little body.

Hermione blushed a little as he stared but really didn't mind – if she had her way, she would be doing the same thing to him very shortly. She reached her hands up and started to unbutton his robes.

"Lets not waste time." he whispered as he placed his hand over hers. He pulled his wand, said a quick spell leaving them both naked to each other.

He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, pressing his cock to her clit and allowing it to rub her sensitive nub. He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth with a power suckle. Her skin tasted just as sweet as he imagined it would and he found himself wanting more.

Her breath was becoming more and more ragged by the second as his mouth assaulted her nipple and his cock teasing her clit.

"Lucius." she breathed out, "I've been imagining this for two weeks ... don't make me wait any longer."

Lucius smirked against her breast and adjusted his cock, sliding into her tightness with a long, hard thrust.

"Oh... gods" She moaned as he filled her,

00000000000000000000000000

Outside her room, Draco and Pansy were standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking.

"The mudblood finally found someone to bang her." Draco laughed

Pansy laughed but she was more curious, "Well we know its not Potter or Weasley ... who else could it be?"

Draco shrugged, "No clue but they have to come out sometime." he replied with a smirk, "I'm just going to sit here and wait it out so I can congratulate the guy that managed to snag the Gryffindor princess."

Pansy laughed and made her way to the couch, inquiring minds wanted to know.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius wrapped his arms under her and over her shoulders, holding her in place as he thrust deeper and harder.

"You're a tight little Gryffindor" he hissed as she squeeze around him. He could feel that he was hitting her cervix but she didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck Lucius" she whimpered, her dreams didn't come close to this. He was hitting everywhere inside her, touching each nerve that would send a pulse through her body.

He increased his speed, wanting to bring her over the edge first. It had been along time since he had the softness of a womans body under him and he found he enjoyed far more the the jutting hip bones of his emaciated looking wife. He didn't ant this to be a one time thing... no he needed this witch to enjoy over and over again.

"Lucius... I'm so close." she squeaked, matching him thrust for thrust.

"Say you will be my lover my little Gryffindor" he groaned, "say it and I will give you release."

Hermione would have agreed that she was the Queen of England at that point but she was able to decipher what he was saying and she couldn't figure out a reason not to.

"Yessssssssss" She moaned, "I'll be your lover."

Lucius bent down and bit her shoulder, marking her as his as he thrust harder into her accepting body. He knew she was close by the way her walls were tightening around his cock, making her feel incredibly tight.

"Come for me my little witch, I want to feel it." he panted.

His words set her off, driving her to the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. Her walls clamped down around his large cock, milking him into submission and with a roar he released inside her, stiffening his body as his hips continued to jerk.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to regain the strength in his arms enough to roll off of her. Hermione didn't mind his weight one bit as she was still seeing flashes of lights in front of her eyes.

"I will be visiting often." he panted

Hermione smiled at him, "Good.. this has done wonders for my stress level."

Lucius smirked, "be prepared to get rid of some of the tension as well ... in about five minutes."

"No problem" she said with a smirk rivaling his own.

Two hours later, Hermione and Lucius left the comfort of her bedroom and waled down the stairs. Draco and Pansy had heard the door open and turned their attention to the couple that Draco claimed could go on forever... he wasn't very patient either.

He didn't see the man at first as Hermione was wrapped around his waist, nibbling on his lips.

"Good grief Granger." Draco drawled, " Didn't you get enough over the last three hours."

Hermione froze but Lucius lowered her down, revealing his face to his son, "I hardly think that is any of your business Draco." he smirked.

Draco turned a deathly shade of white while Pansy fainted.

Lucius drug Hermione to the portrait hole and kissed her again, "See you Friday love." and walked out of the dorm leaving a speechless Draco in his wake.

Hermione grinned and walked past Draco with a sway in her hips – she wasn't trying to be funny but Lucius had rode her hard, "Goodnight Draco." and with that she walked up the stairs and back into her room. She was ready to finally get a decent nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, not a new chapter. I have created a poll in my profile to see if I should take this further then a two shot, or leave it how it is.

Vote for what you want and I will go with the majority. I will run poll until 6/13 and then I will decide where it goes.

Thanks

Imaslytherinatheart


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Alright guys, you win. The poll has been posted for two days and I've been watching it closely. The fact of the matter is as of now, there has been 99 votes, 96 of you said to continue while only three said no, and I believe I said I would go with majority. So, heres chapter 3.

* * *

Draco was having a hard week. He couldn't get the picture of the book loving prude, wrapped around his father out of his head. It had to be a trick, there was no way the world had gone off kilter so quickly that it would lead his pure blooded, deatheater father into the arms of a Gryffindor Mudblood – something just wasn't adding up.

He tried to talk to Pansy about it but she was in just as much denial as he was over the situation. If he were to bring it up, Pansy would say she didn't remember anything or would look very close to tears – the whole thing was driving him mad and he needed answers.

"Granger" Draco shouted one day after they had left potions. Hermione sighed but turned around anyway.

"What do you need Malfoy?"

"You are coming with me up to the common room and we are going to talk about this... thing you have going on with my father."

Hermione let out a breath, she knew this would happen, she was just surprised it had taken as long as it did.

"Alright Malfoy, lets go."

Students stopped and watched as the head boy and head girl made their way up to their private dorms without a string of insults to go along with them. Draco followed Hermione, scrutinizing her body as she walked but it was hard to see anything under the robes she wore. There had to be something there for his father to want her, there just had to be.

They finally made it up to their dorms and went inside where Draco finally broke the sience with a singe word 'WHY'. Hermione poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know Malfoy... it just sort of happened." she replied

"Just sort of happened?" Draco asked angrily, "This is not something that just sort of happens .. I don't get it."

"Really Malfoy, What's there to get? I happen to think your father is... attractive and for some reason it appears he thinks of me in the same way."

Draco let out a groan, she wasn't making this easy, "How long?"

"Well, I guess it started a little over two weeks ago." she answered, she didn't feel he needed all of the details.

"Your father and I were trapped together for several hours. He had been hit with a bucket filled with ever-freeze water and when I got trapped in the room with him, he was already in shock due to the temperature of his body. I tried to cast warming spells on him, I tried to dry out his clothes, but nothing worked so I... I used my own body heat to warm him up and gave him my shirt to help with the warmth."

Draco looked up from the spot on the floor he had found interesting and stared at the small witch on the couch, "Why would you do that for someone like my father, someone who not so long ago would have killed you because of your blood?"

Brown met gray for several seconds before she sighed, "I couldn't let him die Malfoy, it doesn't matter who he was or what he had done... I couldn't just sit there and let someone's father die, I couldn't just let someones life slip away because of petty differences, I just couldn't" she answered breathlessly.

"He wouldn't have done the same for you." Draco stated. Yes, he respected Granger a little more for what she had done but he still couldn't get over the fact of who she was and who she was with, it would take more then one act of kindness for him to ever be remotely alright with this.

"I know that Malfoy." she replied. She wasn't an idiot, she knew he would have let her die if it was her that had been hit with the water, but she had to give Lucius a chance, maybe she could bring some kind of light into his darkened world.

"Do yourself a favor Muddy, Don't get too attached. I have a feeling he will use you until you are worn out and move on."

Hermione rose from the couch and side stepped him, she didn't need his crap or his re-enforcement of her own thoughts. She knew their relationship – whatever it consisted of – would never be anything more then it was, it just wasn't possible.

"Did I upset you Mudblood?" He asked with a sneer, "If I did then I have succeeded, my father is way out of your league anyway."

Hermione just ignored him and walked to her room, she suddenly didn't feel like going to class and would just tell Minerva she wasn't feeling well.

Draco smirked triumphantly a left the commons with a smirk on his face and a spring in his step... his week was getting better.

Hermione crawled into her bed and covered up. Draco was being a bastard and she knew it but it didn't help that he was right. She made up her mind to still see Lucius, but she would keep her feelings out of it, the last thing she needed was Draco's gloating while she hid in the common room, crying over a man that no one knew anything about.

The next day was Friday and Lucius was due to visit. Hermione sent a message to her head of house and stayed in bed all day. She didn't want to face Draco, she didn't want to find out if he or Pansy had suddenly broke their silence just to hurt her more, nope, she was content to stay right where she was, tucked safely into her warm bed.

The day passed by quickly and despite what Draco had said, Hermione was actually looking forward to his visit. She spent the day placing up barriers in her mind against any and all emotions that were not directly connected with sex. One didn't need to love in order to shag, it just wasn't necessary. All that was needed were two willing bodies with the intent of relief – that was it.

She finally slid on a robe and made her way down to the common room to wait for Lucius. Unfortunatly for her, Draco was already there.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?' Hermione asked

Draco looked up from his book and smirked, "Still going to shag my father huh?"

"That is none of your business Malfoy. What I do with my life is none of your concern."

Draco slammed his book shut and stood from the couch quickly, "You, Granger, Are supposed to be the smart one. Why are you setting yourself up for disappointment? You know as well as I do that my father will never think anything more of you then an easy, forbidden lay."

"Shut up Malfoy, I know this already and I've accepted it. I'm not after your fathers money or name so if thats what you are thinking, you can just push that right out of your mind. I know your father will never see me as more then a Mudblood that he wants to shag on occasion, I know all of this so why don't you just back off and leave me to do what I want to do."

"Because you don't deserve to be touched by someone like him. You are not worthy of a Malfoy's attentions whether it is purely sexual or not. You are not only a Mudblood, but now you have crossed the line to being a Mudblood whore." he spat

Hermione lifted her chin, gave Draco the finger and made her way back to her room. His words hurt, she tried to ignore them but he was right, she must be a whore for letting a man ravage her body when she knew that he would reject her in the end and add a notch to his bedpost. She took off her robe and crawled back into bed, she suddenly wasn't feeling like having company.

* * *

Draco nor Hermione were aware of the angry gray eyes that had watched the entire thing. It bothered him to know Hermione thought so little of herself that she allowed Draco's words to get to her and it bothered him that his son did not listen to him and stay out of it. He pushed the door open completely and walked inside.

"We need to talk Draco." Lucius stated

Draco looked up and his eyes went wide, he knew he was in for it by the way his father looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all, Just wanted to let you know that I will try to update this once more before the weekend if possible. My mom is having hip replacement surgery next Tuesday and I will again be traveling back and forth in order to care for her. I do not know the particulars as of yet and probably wont know until Monday. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to update this or any of my other stories next week at all so stick with me and know I will not abandon my stories... but family does come first. Thanks for all the reviews and Happy reading.

Also, this chapter is a bit shorter then the rest but I think it gets the point across to Draco.

* * *

Lucius clicked his jaw as he walked towards his son, Draco looked like he was going to wet himself but Lucius refused to back down.

"I believe, Draco, That I told you to stay out of my business, did I not?"

Draco sank back a little further and didn't quite meet his father gaze, "Yes, sir" he replied

"Then why do I find you calling Hermione horrid names due to her... relationship with me?"

"I don't understand it, Father, It doesn't make any sense to me what so ever... she's a Mudblood."

Lucius quickly pulled his wand and cast a silencing charm around the room, he didn't need any stray ears listening in or Hermione for that matter.

"Sit Draco." Lucius ordered. Draco did as requested, wondering if he was due for the hexing of a lifetime.

"I think you need to understand a few things, Draco, Things that I have never told you before. I want you to listen to me and I want you to retain the things that I'm about to say."

Draco nodded and continued to watch as his father paced.

"When I was your age, My father came to me and insisted I marry your mother. Narcissa was pure blood, beautiful, and in my fathers opinion, the perfect bride for a Malfoy. I was left without a choice and married your mother. However, Narcissa nor myself were in love with each other but I upheld my duty as a husband and I treated her as my wife."

Draco frowned, he thought he loved Narcissa.

"But I thought you loved her." Draco stated.

Lucius nodded, "Over time I did. It wasn't the kind of love a normal husband and wife had – it was more a respect kind of love and that was all she felt for me as well."

Lucius paused and looked around the room, seemingly trying to get his thoughts together.

"That fact is Draco, I have spent my life with a woman that I did not want in the first place. I know it is harsh, but that is the reality of arranged marriages. Narcissa would have chosen someone else just as I would have done but we were both pushed into it by our parents." Lucius then sighed and looked over at his son, "I still respect your mother and even love her to an extent – but she doesn't make me feel the way Hermione does."

Draco paled, surely his father didn't mean he loved her.. so he asked, "Are you telling me you love her?"

It was Lucius's turn to frown, "Of course not" Lucius replied quickly, "but I do respect her in a way I never expected." Lucius paused again for a long minute before continuing, "Hermione did something a few weeks back, which I know you are aware of, and for some reason I cant get passed it. My entire adult life, people have befriended me for what I could give or do for them. I generally never let anyone get close because I knew what they were after.. Hermione however was different. She did what she did without expectations, she didn't want anything from me in return and her only intentions were to keep me alive – it's rare to find someone like that with out any motives of increasing their status or the size of their money pouch."

Draco knew what his father was saying was true, but did it have to be Granger.

"All I am saying, Draco, is that I want you to leave her alone. I will handle my business just as you handle yours. I do not want to hear that you have called her a whore or any other such names when she isn't. My decision to be with her is just that, my decision, and I want you to just stay out of it – do we have an understanding?"

Draco knew that question was a nice way of saying ' you'll do what I say, no questions asked.'

"Yes sir" he replied

Lucius smirked, "Good to hear. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I came here for a reason."

Draco cringed knowing what his father meant and he knew he wasn't going to stick around to hear it.

"Goodnight, Father" Draco said and walked towards the portrait hole, The Slytherin commons were calling his name.

* * *

Lucius waited until the portrait hole closed behind Draco before he turned and made his way to Hermione's room. When he reached the door, he have a quick knock with his cane but when no one answered, he walked in and spotted Hermione, curled up in a ball and sleeping.

He slowly approached the bed and looked down, noticing her pillow was slightly wet and her face tear streaked. He didn't love her, they both knew that, but for some reason he couldn't explain, he did care about her and it angered him that his own son was the one that put her in this state.

Lucius took off his robes, toed off his boots and socks and crawled into the bed next to her. She didn't stir in the least so he decided to just let her sleep for a bit and let her body calm down. He planned to talk to her and let her know that he did not agree with what his son had said, but right now all he could do was wrap an arm around her waist and join her in sleep – conversations would take place in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing her neck

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the feeling of someone kissing her neck. She tried to roll over but a heavy leg was holing her in place along with the arm that was attached to the hand that was currently running lightly over her breast. She knew who it was without even looking as she memorized his cologne from last time.

"Lucius" she whispered

He gave a small chuckle into her neck, "Morning"

"How long have you been here?"

"All night. I gave my son a firm talking to then joined you for the night."

His hand slipped down between her legs, applying slight pressure as he started to rub.

"W-what did you…mmm…Talk about?" she asked as she started to pant a little.

"I told him to say out of our business – he won't be bothering you anymore with his ridiculous accusations."

Hermione gave a slight nod and placed her hand behind him, wanting to feel his cock in her hand,

"To much clothing." She mumbled causing Lucius to laugh.

"I could say the same about you."

"Then fix it" she groaned.

Hermione didn't know why this man in particular could drive her crazy like he did, but she wasn't about to complain. The feeling of his toned body pressed against her soft back was maddening as it was, she wanted to face him.

Lucius quickly muttered a spell, leaving both naked to each other and causing both to moan.

"I want to face you Lucius"

"Not yet love, not yet." He replied as he lifted her leg a little.

Hermione could feel his erection pressed between her legs, the tip of his cock hitting her clit in a soft gliding motion.

"Tease" she breathed out heavily.

"I'm not a tease… I'm merely making sure you are ready."

"How much more ready do I need to be… your killing me here."

Lucius chucked and adjusted his body a little, sending his cock inside her in one hard thrust. Her head fell back slightly, leaning on his chest as he pumped inside her slowly.

"Harder, Lucius, I need it harder."

Lucius smirked, "Then get on your hands and knees."

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Lucius and got into the pillow bitter position as he requested.

"Be prepared to forget your name." Lucius whispered in a lusty voice.

Hermione grew wetter just from his words and stuck her butt in the air a bit higher, hoping he would get the point and hurry up.

Get the message he did and slammed back into her with a hard thrust, hitting her cervix immediately.

"Oh fuck" she hissed as she pushed back against him, struggling to bring him deeper.

Lucius gripped her hips, loving the fact that she had something worth holding onto and started pumping into her as fast and hard as he could, knowing she would have bruises on her hips from his fingers. He watched transfixed as her full bottom shook as he took her harder, rippling each time she slammed against him.

"Is this hard enough?" He asked as he pulled her against him harder.

She didn't answer and only muttered her response. She couldn't think straight if she had to at the current moment.

"Grab the headboard and hold on tight." He grunted

Hermione managed to function enough to do as he asked and gripped onto the headboard as hand as she could. Once Lucius was sure she wouldn't go flying off the bed without him holding her in place, he placed one hand on the headboard next to hers while the other explored her breast and stomach.

"Fuck you feel good little Gryffindor." He hissed as he felt her skin. He would never get tired of feeling her body and not finding bones to greet him.

Hermione groaned then panted, "Lucius.. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer."

Her body was already slick with sweat and pulsing. She knew she was getting close to orgasm and hoped he would come with her. A few short minutes later, a loud groan ripped from her throat as she shattered beneath him, her wall tightening and milking him for his release.

"Fuck witch" He hissed as he slammed into her harder, wanting to come to orgasm with her. Her body was gripping him tighter then he had ever felt before and when he felt his balls tighten, he exploded into her with a stream of curses.

He remained inside her as they came down and when they had both regained their composure, he slipped out of her and fell to the side, dragging her down with him.

Oooooooooooo

Dumbledore sat at the heads table, deep in thought. He knew that Lucius had not left the grounds last night and while it was not against the rules, he couldn't help but wonder why Draco was eating breakfast alone when his father was still in the castle. He then glanced over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione wasn't in her normal spot between Harry and Ron.

With a sigh, Dumbledore left the head table and made his way down to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I speak with you a moment?"

Draco nodded and stood, following the Head Master to a spot when they wouldn't be over heard.

"Where is your father?" he asked

Draco raised an eyebrow, "The manor I suppose." He replied with a shrug.

Dumbledore shook his head, "He never left the grounds last night."

Draco's eyes widened for a split second before turning back to normal, "I have no idea. I stayed in the Slytherin commons last night, perhaps my father grew tired of waiting and fell asleep."

"Dumbledore nodded but he knew Draco wasn't telling the truth. He would need to speak with Hermione to get some answers.

He went back to the head table to figure out how he was going to approach the situation. He knew that Hermione had a level head on her shoulders but if she were involved with the older man, he would need to make sure everything was consensual and on the level. He had never been in this situation before and needed to plot his point of attack carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Hermione found herself sitting across a somber looking Headmaster, waiting for him to say something

Later that evening, Hermione found herself sitting across a somber looking Headmaster, waiting for him to say something. They had currently been sitting there for five minutes and Hermione was growing antsy.

"Sir?" She finally asked

Dumbledore sighed, "Alright Ms. Granger" he stated as he tried to word this conversation carefully, he didn't want to upset her if he was wrong.

"I would like to know if Lucius Malfoy slept in the commons last night. He did not leave the grounds and I want to be sure that… noting out of sorts happened."

Hermione blushed slightly, telling him his suspicions were correct.

"He did, sir." She answered, not willing to give him anymore information then needed.

Dumbledore let out a sigh, "Ms. Granger. I hate to ask this but as the Head Master and considering the circumstances, it is my duty to do so. Are you personally involved with Mr. Malfoy?"

She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Never in her life did she think she would be sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore, being asked if she was shagging another students father.

"Yes sir" She finally answered in a whisper.

He stood from his desk and paced for a minute while he processed the situation. He felt very uncomfortable discussing this with a female student but Lucius Malfoy was not a man with a stellar reputation in loving people of her bloodline. It was for her safety that he had to have this conversation with her.

"Again, Ms. Granger, I must ask a question that I would rather not have to."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Is this a … consensual relationship? One that you are completely, willingly involved in?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you mind if I do a quick check for any potions, spell or curses?"

Hermione wanted to smirk, "It's fine sir, check away."

Dumbledore did a series of quick spells on her and when she came back clean, he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, I will not pretend that I am happy about this but there is nothing I can do to stop you from seeing him. Had you been underage I would have had to tell your parents but as it stands, you are of legal age to court whomever you want to. Lucius is not a Professor, so there is nothing there I can do there either."

Dumbledore paused again and looked into her eyes, "I want you to be careful Ms. Granger. I would normally forbid Lucius from coming here, but considering his son is in attendence I cannot do so, but Please Ms. Granger, take extreme care when dealing with this man .. I would hate to see anything happen to you."

The honest truth was he could ban Lucius from coming near Hermione but he was wise in knowing that where there was a will, there's a way and he would rather know what was going on instead of her sneaking out to see him and putting herself in further danger.

"I appreciate your concern sir, but I can assure you that I will come straight to you should anything happen and I will be careful."

"I will expect your grades to remain at quality. You are far to bright of a witch to let your years of hard work go down the drain."

"I understand, sir."

"Very well Ms. Granger, I trust your opinion and your instinct. You may return to your rooms."

Hermione thanked Professor Dumbledore and fled from the room. The less time she was actually having this conversation, the better. She had made it about half way there when she was suddenly cornered by Pansy.

"How did you do it Mudblood?" She sneered, "I've been trying to catch his eye by dating Draco for almost two years now."

Hermione frowned, "You are using Draco to get closer to Lucius?"

"I know what I want Mudblood and I will do what is necessary in order to achieve it… give up Lucius or I will find a way to break you two apart."

"You Pansy, are a complete bitch. How could you use Draco to get to his father? I don't much like Draco but what you are doing is low … beyond low."

Pansy just sneered, "It's my business Muddy, not yours. Just remember your place."

Oooooooo

Draco had been walking to find Pansy when he heard her using her 'I get what I want voice to someone'. He paused around the corner to listen before making himself known. He heard what Pansy said about him and how she was using him. Despite his arrogant appearance, he was slightly hurt that his girl of two years was using him and very surprised that the girl he had verbally abused was now standing up for him.

"Your nothing but trash Parkinson." Hermione hissed, "and I plan to let Draco know what you are made of."

Pansy laughed, "Like he would actually believe you."

"Nobody deserves to be used Pansy, not even him. I will tell him what I know but it will be his decision on whether he believes me or not."

"Oh, I think I have heard enough to believe you." Draco stated as he stepped from around the corner. He made his way to Hermione's side.

He then glared at Pansy, " I happen to agree with Granger on this, you are a bitch and I intend on letting father know what you are after."

"Draco baby, I didn't really mean it" she cooed, trying to keep her position as his girl. If she couldn't have Lucius, she would settle for second best.

"I think you meant every word of it Pansy." Draco sneered, "And as far as we are concerned, I don't want you coming near me."

"But Draco I –"

Draco raising his hand in a shut up motion cut off pansy in mid sentence, "Save your breath Parkinson."

He then turned to Hermione, picked up her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm. He started to walk away with a stunned Hermione attached to him the turned to Pansy once again, "Stay away from Hermione… you have been warned." And with that he walked away with a very confused Hermione on his arm.

They made it back to the common room, ignoring the stares they were receiving from the other students. Once they were inside, Draco released her hand and turned towards her.

"I know we got off to a rough start, but I appreciate you sticking up for me even though I've been an ass."

Hermione just nodded, "You don't deserved to be used… no one does."

He shook his head, never in his life did he think he would understand where his father was coming from when it came to her but now he did.

"I cant believe I am saying this, but I think you would be good for my father."

She smiled back at him, "He will find someone else eventually but I can assure you that your father is not serious about me."

Draco decided to keep his mouth shut, he knew his father was smitten with the witch, whether he would admit it or not.

A/N: Just to let you know… I did not plan on making this story anything more then a two shot. I am winging this one and Free, going where my mind takes me chapter by chapter. If you happen to notice any inconsistency, let me know so I can fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up late for breakfast the next morning and rushed into getting ready

Hermione woke up late for breakfast the next morning and rushed into getting ready. She took a quick shower, raked out her hair and dressed quickly, figuring she would straighten her clothes on the way down to breakfast. In her haste, she didn't see Draco's boot on the floor and tripped, knocking her hip into a table.

"That's going to bruise." She muttered. It hurt to walk with the sore muscle so she slowed down knowing she would make it to the Great Hall eventually.

Ten minutes later, Hermione entered the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor table, limping as she walked and gaining stares from everyone.

"What's the problem Granger … Lucius Malfoy to rough with ya." Pansy shrieked, causing all attention to focus on Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and continued to the table, ignoring the sniggers and taunts the entire way. She took her spot between Harry and Ron, both looking at her in question.

"What?" she asked as she pulled eggs to her plate.

Harry scratched his head and tinkered with his glasses before answering, "Uhh, well, You see – Pansy said she and Draco caught you shagging Lucius Malfoy –"

"And you want to know if it's true." She finished for him.

Ron glanced down at his plate but Harry kept his eyes firmly locked to hers. He had know her long enough to know if she was telling the truth or not.

"I need to know." He said firmly.

Hermione sighed, she knew he would see straight through her lie if she tried, "Harry, I –"

"So it's true? You are shagging a man old enough to be your father and a man who hates Muggle borns as well."

She couldn't answer verbally so she settled for nodding.

Ron stood up from the table, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ron yelled, "He a fucking death eater Hermione."

She tried to pull Ron back down, she knew it was too late and everyone knew what Pansy had said was true but she had to try.

"Ron ... please sit down." She whispered

Ron jerked away from her, "No Hermione, I will not stand by and act like this is okay while waiting for the man to kill you."

She looked to Harry for help but he was ignoring her. She then looked around and noticed every eye in the hall was focused on her, including the Professors.

"Fine" She hissed, "I don't need this."

She pushed her plate away angrily, knocking over a few goblets of juice in the process and left for her rooms. If they were going to be prats and not even allow her a chance to explain, then that was their problem, not hers.

Once the doors closed behind her, Draco got up and went towards Pansy. He lowered his mouth down to her ear and whispered, "I warned you."

Pansy's eyes went wide, she didn't like the way he sounded and she knew he was serious. She watched as Draco went over to the Gryffindor table, Punched Ron as hard as he could, then pulled Harry by the back of his robes, making him fall backwards from the bench and down to the floor.

"You are both idiots" he hissed before walking away, he had a letter to send.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat in his study, going over the divorce papers from Narcissa. She had owled him, letting him know that she planned to marry her lover by the end of the month and wanted the divorce finalized as quickly as possible. He read over the terms of what she expected, all of which he had already agreed to before signing the paper and ending the marriage completely.

He relaxed and sat back, glad he was finally free from the woman he was forced to marry all those years ago. He smiled, knowing Hermione would feel better about their arrangement now that he was technically a free man, he knew she was still uncomfortable with the fact that he was still married, despite what he had told her.

His happy thought, however, were interrupted by the sound of an owl pecking at his window. He sighed and stood to retrieve the message. He noticed the owl instantly and knew if was from Draco, he hoped Draco wasn't writing to complain about Hermione again.

He took the letter, gave the owl a treat and retreated back to his chair where he opened the letter and started to read;

_Father, _

_I am writing to inform you that I am no longer involved with Pansy. Apparently, she was only dating me to get to you and when she informed Hermione to stay away from you, Hermione told her to sod off. _

_Hermione defended me to Pansy, telling her she was a bitch for using me and I feel I owe her a favor in return, one you can help me with._

_Pansy decided it was in the schools best interest to inform everyone about you and Hermione, causing her to be abandoned by her friends and deemed a slut by quite a few of the students. She has not left her room since Breakfast and refuses to speak with anyone._

_Just thought you would like to know_

Draco Malfoy

Lucius threw the letter down on the desk with a growl, he really didn't care who knew about their relationship as he planned on continuing with it as long as she agreed. The fact that some little floozy had caused her trouble over him was what angered him.

He quickly sent the divorce papers back to Narcissa before grabbing his robes and flooing to Hogwarts.

"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace.

"Albus" He greeted coolly, he didn't want to talk to the old buzzard, he had a black haired witch to strangle.

"Sit down Lucius, I wish to speak with you about Ms. Granger."

He rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, he needed to see what Dumbledore was going to say about their… thing, relationship…whatever you wanted to call it.

"I am aware that you and Ms. Granger are involved." He stated with a sigh, "I have spoken to her about the situation, and while I don't agree with it, my hands are tied."

Lucius nodded, he knew there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it.

"Just don't hurt her." The old man finally said quietly, "She is not like you, she is not a Slytherin and I would really hate to see her hurting worse then she is at the moment."

"I don't intend to hurt her, Albus, I happen to be quite fond of the witch considering she practically saved my life and got my son away from a money hungry twit."

Albus nodded, "Go get her and make her go to dinner. She didn't get a chance to eat breakfast and she didn't come down to lunch."

Lucius nodded and stood, he felt better knowing that Dumbledore wasn't going to hex him or ban him from the school.

"Thank you Albus." And with that, he left the office, heading straight for the Slytherin commons.

He arrived in the dungeons a few minutes later, barging right into the common room as if he owned it.

"Where is Parkinson?" he growled.

The slytherins parted like the red sea, leaving the frightened looking witch exposed to his steel gaze. The other Slytherins knew Lucius was not a man to be toyed with, their own fathers wouldn't go against him, prison or not.

"It appears Parkinson" he stated as he walked closer to the witch, " That you have a problem with running your mouth."

Severus stood in the corner, ready to stop Lucius in case he got carried away.

"I – I didn't mean for it to go this far." She muttered softly.

Lucius knew how to keep his temper in check but Parkinson had really pissed him off.

"It doesn't matter what you intended" he hissed as he walked closer. When he finally reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall with a thud.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. I do not like when my women are upset. Hermione is mine and you, are nothing I would ever want. I have no desire for a little slag such as yourself and if I find out that you, or anyone else bothers her… well, you will find out why Malfoy's are feared – do you understand?"

Pansy nodded quickly and furiously, she wanted his to know she understood.

He released the girl and turned to the Slytherins that were standing around, watching the scene unfold, "That goes for the lot of you, Hermione Granger is off limits."

Lucius gave the students a final sneer before leaving the commons, he had a witch to see too.

A/N: There will be no update tomorrow as I will be sitting in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for a surgery to finish. I will try to have an update for you Wednesday, along with an update for a few other stories.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Surgery went as well as could be expected. They did break her femur bone in the process but in the end, everything worked out and she came through no worse for wear. The funny part is she is doped up like you would not believe and asked me to water her cat when I stopped by her house to check on things. I couldn't help but mess with her a bit and asked if her cat would grow if I watered it… she thought about the question for a minute or so before answering that she believed she would. Lol, I'm a horrible daughter.

Lucius stormed to the heads common room and went inside without knocking or even pausing. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book but didn't appear to be concentrating on it much.

"Did you take care of Pansy?" Draco asked

"Yes actually, along with the other Slytherins… they wont be bothering her." Lucius replied with a smirk.

Draco nodded, "Hermione is in her room and wont come out or answer the door."

Lucius walked over towards Draco, he wanted to find out what was said before he attempted his approach.

"What did her friends say?" He asked

"They pretty much told her she was just waiting to be killed by dating, shagging, what ever you classify your relationship as because she was seeing you."

"Is that all?"

"Weasley just embarrassed her and Potter ignored her once she told them the truth. "

Lucius nodded, "I'm going to see her now, we will be dining at the Slytherin table."

Draco turned his head to his father, "You cant be serious? Granger at the Slytherin table… with you?"

"She needs to eat Draco, I will not have her losing any weight."

Draco frowned, why the hell would his father care about – ohhhhh. Draco shook his head, Granger had curves and didn't look like a two by four, of course his father wouldn't want her to loose weight.

"Besides, they wont mess with her with me around and seeing her with me will make them remember the little _chat_ I gave them."

Draco wasn't sure how things were going to go but he was curious to see the outcome.

00000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later, an angry blond wizard carried an equally angry witch down through the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione refused to step foot in the Great Hall and after trying to be nice about it, Lucius finally grew angry and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't want to go in there!" She yelled

"Too bad, You will be sitting with me at the Slytherin table and you will eat."

"What if I refuse?" She asked angrily

Lucius stopped and smirked, "Your refusal isn't working well for you tonight."

Hermione groaned a bit, he was right. She refused to face the students and he forced her.

"Can you at least put me down?" She asked

"So you can run? I think not."

Hermione finally stopped fighting him and went along for the ride. He was stronger then her and a touch more stubborn, so the whole escape theory was completely pointless.

He kicked the doors open to the Great Hall and walked in as if he owned the place. Students and teachers alike stopped eating and watched as Lucius walked down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table, sneering at Harry and Ron as he passed. He reached an empty spot and removed her from his shoulder, sitting her down firmly before taking the spot next to her.

The Slytherins looked completely uncomfortable, the Gryffindors looked horrified and a few of the Professors looked amused.

"This is stupid." She hissed, "This is just going to make things worse."

"No it wont, now eat."

Hermione gave him a look of protest in which he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" she replied and picked up her fork.

Dumbledore watched as Lucius practically forced Hermione to eat. He had to admit that he was impressed with the older mans progress, as a year ago he would have let the girl starve herself.

"I still don't like this." Minerva stated to Dumbledore.

"Nor do I but this shows that there has been progress with the eldest Malfoy." He replied

Minerva didn't answer and continued to eat her dinner. She was still in shock that her best student was sleeping with a man like Lucius.

Gryffindor table….

"Do you believe that git?" Ron hissed not so quietly, "Dragging her around like a house elf and parading her about."

Harry just shrugged in response.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Ron asked

"Whats the point, she has obviously chosen what she wants."

"He'll kill her Harry!" Ron finally yelled, once again catching the attention of everyone in the hall – including Lucius.

"Stay and eat" he told her as he started to rise up.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Just forget it and sit back down." She pleaded. She didn't want to cause another scene, or end up with to hexed boys she still considered friends.

Lucius ignored her and walked over to where the red head was sitting.

"If I intended on killing her, I would not be here, making her eat." Lucius growled, "I suggest you keep you comments to yourself Weasley."

Ron glared at the wizard in front of him, "All you're going to do is use her and throw her away… you don't deserve her."

Lucius smirked and leaned in closer, "I know you want her Weasley but trust me when I say this… you couldn't handle her like I can."

Harry wanted to laugh at the way Ron looked. He wasn't thrilled about Hermione and Lucius in the slightest but the whole fish out of water thing Ron was doing with his mouth was almost priceless. Lucius kept his smirk in place and walked away, back towards Hermione.

Nothing else was said throughout dinner and Hermione ate the food on her plate without much complaint. Once the meal was over, Lucius stood, pulling Hermione with him.

"Ready to go back to your rooms?" He asked

Hermione nodded and tried to avoid looking at Ron and Harry. He placed his hand on the small of her back and swooped down to give her a quick kiss to further claim her in front of everyone. Hermione blushed at the public show of affection and allowed Lucius to lead her out of the hall, leaving a hall of wide eyed people in their wake.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am currently working on my other stories and plan to have a few posted over the next few days. This one is just easy for me to update right now with the limited time I have.

Hogsmead weekend came about quickly and Hermione had planned on going alone. It had been almost three weeks since the fall out with Harry and Ron and while Harry seemed to smile at her every so often, Ron completely ignored her.

"Ready?" a voice called from the other side of her door

Hermione scrunched her nose and opened the door to Draco, "Uhh, I was actually going to go alone."

"Not according to my father." He replied with a smirk, "I am supposed to escort you there and deliver you to him."

She raised her eyebrow, "deliver me? What am I … a package?"

Draco just raised his hands, " Don't kill the messenger… I'm only trying to do what he wants me to do."

"Fine, let me get my money."

Draco nodded and waited outside of her bedroom, he didn't dare step in there when he knew what went on during the weekends.

"Alright, lets go."

Draco held out his arm and she accepted -- she had grown use to him and his friendship since the Pansy incident.

Ooooooooo

They walked down to meet the rest of the group, only gaining a few stares here and there. The weeks had gone by and people soon lost interest in her and her love life, which made her happy beyond relief.

"Weasley is turning red again." Draco chuckled

Hermione clutched his arm a bit tighter, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. They had started a little game called 'Turn Weasley into a tomato' and so far their antics had worked wonders. They would flirt and flaunt their friendship just to annoy him. Hermione wasn't really trying to be mean, but Ron had royally pissed her off by seeming to forget their 7-year friendship as easily as he had done.

"Is he still watching?" She asked

"Like a hawk."

A grin spread across her face as Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and proceeded to lead her to Hogsmead.

When they arrived, Lucius was waiting with a smirk as they approached, "Still playing the game?" Lucius asked

"Absolutely" Draco replied with a matching smirk.

Lucius chuckled as Draco released her shoulders.

"Come along dear." Lucius stated as he held his arm out for her.

"I want to know why you asked Draco to _deliver _me?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"Because, love, You are a package I fully plan to unwrap at some point today."

"I'm still in ear shot." Draco whined and started to walk away, making both Hermione and Lucius laugh.

0000000000000000000000

As Hermione walked with Lucius, she couldn't help but notice to attention they gained from a lot of people who recognized them. It made her a tad uncomfortable knowing that there were still people out there that would have serious protest to their relationship.

"Just ignore them, no one will say anything." He said suddenly, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"I just wish they would go about their business or at least try to hide the gawking." She replied.

"Not going to happen." He replied, "Just ignore it, eventually they will loose interest."

Hermione nodded and continued to walk with him, her hand tucked firmly into his arm. She loved the way she felt with him, so protected, so beautiful but her mind had started to create problems with her when she realized she was falling in love with a man that would never love her back.

Half of her wanted to hold onto him tightly and not let go while the other part told her to run before her feelings got any deeper. She knew what she was getting into when this started and it was a mutual agreement that feelings weren't to get involved – but she couldn't help it.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize they had stopped walking until she was jolted back.

"You're thinking too hard." He stated with a smirk

"I am not… I'm just pre occupied." She replied.

She then took a minute to look at her surroundings. They were in an alleyway that was blocked by a wall on one side but open on the other.

"Why are we here?" she asked

Lucius smirked and pushed her against the wall, "I told you I planned to unwrap you at some point today."

Her eyes went wide, "But we're in public!"

"More fun that way" he stated as he crashed his lips to hers.

Her mind told her to fight this, it wasn't proper to do this in public but her body told her mind to shut up and quickly over ruled the sensible part. Lips slid across lips, hands wondered over the others body and soon even an Avada couldn't stop them.

Lucius picked her up; placing her back firmly against the wall as he lifted her robes enough to gain access.

"No knickers? He asked with a grin as her robes and skirt bunched between them.

"Must have forgot." She muttered as she crashed her lips back to his.

Lucius balanced her light body easily as he freed his erection, "I must have forgot as well." He stated.

Hermione groaned and tried to push herself against him cause Lucius to chuckle.

"Do you want me? Do you care that we are in public?"

She didn't answer and only shook her head.

"Do you want me?" he asked again

"What do you think? Just hurry up and stick it in before I die here." She growled

Lucius laughed again and slammed into her … hard, hitting every nerve ending at once.

"Oh god" she hissed

"No, I'm Lucius… not god." He replied tartly before pulling out and slamming home again.

They continued to enjoy each other bodies for almost 20 minutes before Hermione bit into his shoulder to prevent her scream from sounding out. Her body clinched around him, sucking and contracting around his cock as he continued to thrust harder.

"Fuck witch" he hissed as his hips moved frantically, the motion sending her into a second orgasm.

As her body retighten around him, Lucius lost his battle and came into her as deep as he could, giving a hard thrust with each shot of release he injected into her body. Their foreheads met as they tried to recover; unaware of a set of deep blue eyes that had watched the entire thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Augustus Rockwood, former unspeakable, supporter of Voldemort, watched as none other than Lucius Malfoy, fucked a Mudblood against the wall

Augustus Rockwood, former unspeakable, supporter of Voldemort, watched as none other than Lucius Malfoy, fucked a Mudblood against the wall. His blue eyes took in every detail as he tried to figure out if Lucius was raping the girl or if it was consensual, his question was answered when Lucius crashed his lips to the girl and she responded.

"Blood traitor, ah" he mumbled, "We cant have that now."

Rockwood walked away before anyone could notice he was even there, planning how to handle the situation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three months later, Draco held Hermione's hair back as she threw up, over and over again.

"You need to tell him." Draco stated as she slumped against the wall

"No, he has not been to see me in over a month and a half… he'll think I've done this to trap him or something." Hermione then looked down to her hands, "I played with fire and got burned – I just have to deal with this on my own."

Draco wanted to smack her. He knew his father had been receiving letters for over a month, telling him to stay away from Hermione or she would be killed. Lucius was staying away until he figured out who was doing the threatening not avoiding her.

"It's not what you think, Hermione, please just believe me."

"Then why? Why hasn't he come to see me? Why has he not even sent a letter?"

"It's complicated" Draco stated, "I cant tell you the details but father is staying away from you for your own good."

"My own good?" Hermione asked angrily, "How can his staying away be for my own good? I have some… mad man sending me letters, saying he's been watching me. The man knows I'm pregnant and says that if the baby is your fathers, he will kill me and the _filth_ I'm carrying. So tell me… how is staying away from me helping?"

Draco paled at her words but recovered quickly, "I want to see the letters."

"In my top dresser drawer" she told him before clutching the toilet once again and removing the rest of her breakfast.

Ooooooo

Draco sat on the couch in the commons, reading the small stack of letters that he had pulled from her dresser. Every letter called her Mudblood at least four times, every letter told her that she was not good enough to be carrying the child of a pure blood and every letter described some sick way of disposing of her and the child. The letters were disturbing to him but what made everything worse was the fact that no one, save him and Hermione, knew that she was pregnant – so how did this guy know?

Draco waited until Hermione had lain down to take a nap before placing wards on the room and leaving towards the dungeons. He needed to talk to Severus and fire call his father before the wacko had a chance to make good on his letters.

He arrived at his godfathers quarters and knocked until the grumpy man answered the door.

"What did the door ever do to you?" Severus asked as he stepped aside so Draco could enter.

Draco didn't reply to the sarcastic comment but started his own conversation, "There is problems, Severus, and you are the only one I can trust right now."

Severus noticed the far away look in Draco's eyes and it concerned him, "What has happened?" he asked firmly.

Draco sighed, "You know about my Father and Granger, right?"

"Who doesn't." he replied

"Father has been receiving letters for over a month now, stating that if he continues with Granger, he will kill her. So, he has been staying away from Hermione until he finds out who is sending the letters."

"Understandable." Severus replied, wondering where this whole thing was going.

"It's more complicated then that." Draco stated, "Hermione is pregnant by my father but he doesn't know about the baby. Hermione feels that my father has grown bored with her and abandoned her so she is unwilling to tell him about the baby."

"Does she not know about the letters?" Severus asked

"No, she hasn't a clue because my father didn't want to worry her with it. The problem is, I found out this morning that the guy who is sending the letters to my father is also sending letters to Hermione. The letters are telling her that he knows she is pregnant and if the baby is a Malfoy, he will kill them both to avoid a half blood being brought into this world."

"Who else knows about her condition?"

"That's the thing. Only I know other than Hermione which tells me the guy is watching her somehow."

Severus grew quiet. Hogwarts was extremely protected and safe, so it wasn't really possible for someone to be watching her but if the guy knew she was pregnant, he must have figured out a way to get in.

"Your father needs to know… everything." Severus finally said.

Draco nodded, "She's going to kill me but things are a bit more complicated then they were."

"Fire call your father from here, I need to speak with Dumbledore and get stronger wards placed around the heads commons."

Draco nodded again and made his way over to the fireplace as Severus left the rooms, heading for the headmasters' office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius sat in his study, combing over the latest letter. The letter stated that's things had changed and Hermione would be killed anyway, despite the fact that Lucius had stayed away.

"Father." Draco voice came from the fireplace.

Lucius dropped the letter on his desk and walked over to the fireplace.

"What is it Draco, I'm in the middle of something."

"It's about Hermione, father, there are a few things I need to tell you about."

"I'm listening." Lucius said, suddenly worried.

Draco sighed, "First things first. Hermione is going to kill me but I need to let you know that she is pregnant."

Lucius's eyes went wide but he put his face to normal quickly.

"And the second thing is I found out this morning that she too, has been receiving letters from the guy, letting her know how he plans on killing her and the half blood child she carries."

"Hermione and I were the only ones that knew she was pregnant and I have no idea how this guy would have found out unless he's watching her somehow."

Lucius nodded as his voice wasn't quite ready to speak yet. This changed a lot of things, especially now with a baby in the mix. Lucius finally cleared his throat.

"I'll be there shortly, don't let her out of your sight." Lucius stated before ending the fire call quickly.

He stepped back from the fireplace and sat down heavily at his desk. He never planned to get the girl pregnant, not yet anyway but what was done was done and now he needed to protect her and his unborn child. He finally gathered all of the letters together and headed for Hogwarts, he needed to speak with Dumbledore immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Three hours and a million special exceptions later, Lucius relieved Draco of his baby sitting duty and now stood over the still sleeping witch

Three hours and a million special exceptions later, Lucius relieved Draco of his baby sitting duty and now stood over the still sleeping witch. The conversation with Dumbledore and Snape caused all three men to feel slightly uncomfortable. They all felt odd talking about her and her pregnancy but none were more uncomfortable the Lucius. Dumbledore gave him a cross look, which didn't happen often and the old man quickly told Lucius what he thought about her getting pregnant. The words were not the wisdom filled words of the normally calm and docile man, instead they were heated and accusing, making him feel like he had just ended the life of the supposed 'super witch' because of her condition.

Dumbledore quickly sent Severus into the heads dorms to investigate. He wanted to know how this lunatic was spying on the head girl and he wanted extra wards set up. Once Severus had left, Dumbledore had cornered Lucius and demanded what he wanted.

Lucius sat down on the bed next to the sleeping witch and sighed. He had planned to see how things went with her and if things were still going well once she graduated, he wanted to make their situation a bit more permanent. It took a lot of soul searching on his part and as much as he hated to admit it, Hermione had grown on him. He found he couldn't imagine not being with her, the thought of having a witch other then Hermione did not appeal to him in the least. He appreciated her honesty, her caring nature and most of all he liked the fact that she did not come after him for his name or money… He doubted he would find another witch like that.

Then there was a little matter of a child. He loved Draco despite his harsh parenting but he only did what he thought was right. Draco was the only thing that came out of his marriage with Narcissa that he was proud of and he had secretly wanted another child, even if it were with Narcissa. He had his son, the Malfoy heir, but the idea of having a daughter someday had always been stuck in the back of his mind and now he had that chance.

Hermione started to shift when he tried to adjust his weight. He froze, not wanting to wake her up but apparently she had noticed the extra pressure and opened her eyes anyway.

"Draco?" she asked, vision still slightly blurry and only noticing the hair.

"Close." Lucius replied.

His voice cause her head to clear immediately and she quickly sat up, wondering why Lucius had suddenly decided to show his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a snippy voice, she was miffed that he had stopped coming to see her without an explanation why.

"Because I now live here… at least until you graduate." He replied with a smirk

"Unless you have decided to repeat your education, I don't see how that is possible." She answered back with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lucius actually snorted, "According to your beloved headmaster, I am now your personal body guard and ultimate protector."

"Why?" she asked, not believing him.

"Because apparently you are being stalked by a mad man while carrying my child."

Hermione jumped from the bed and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a bored tone, he really didn't feel like chasing her – he would, he just didn't want to.

"To kill Draco for opening his big mouth."

"Whoa there killer, come back so I can finish explaining things to you." He chuckled.

Hermione huffed but went back and sat down again.

"I assume you are angry for my sudden – disappearance?"

"Wow, you are the observant one, aren't you?" she replied grumpily

"Don't get cheeky." He warned, "The reason I avoided you was for your own good. You see, I had started to get letters just as you had. I chose not to concern you with it and started a little investigation of my own to find the guy – I planned on returning to you when things were safe."

"You should have told me." She huffed again

"I had my reasons just as you had yours. If not for Draco's concern for you and the fact that he was raised around people like the guy who is most likely writing these letters, there is no telling what could have happened to you."

"I could have taken care of myself you know."

"You really don't understand the way these people think. I do, I was one of them and Draco was smart enough to realize when the danger was real."

Hermione grew quiet, she had been concerned about the letters, especially since she hadn't told anyone about the baby other then Draco. She was confident that she could handle herself but the thought of the baby being harmed had caused her to stay around Draco a lot more than would be normal.

"Now that we have that cleared up, I am going to lay down some rules until we figure out who this guy is."

"Rules?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius smirked, "Yes, Hermione, Rules. You are carrying my child and I want you to be protected. I will be with you most of the time, but when I am not available, you will either be with Draco or Snape."

Hermione let out a groan, she had no idea that by accepting one Slytherin, she accepted them all, but still, she felt a bit safer.

"When do you move in?" she asked with a sigh. She had to admit she was happy about having him around more.

"As soon as I go back to the manor and collect my clothing." He stated, "I am getting ready to head back to do so and while I am gone, you are to stay with Draco and Snape who are currently in the commons, trying to search out how this guy is spying on you."

Hermione nodded,

"And when we have some alone time tonight, we will be discussing our child."

000000000000000000

In a darkened room of a small house, Rockwood sat in a ratty looking chair, watching as Lucius talked to Hermione. He was aggravated that she would be under constant watch by the two Malfoy's and Snape, but he was not deterred – he would not allow a bloodline such as that of The Malfoys to be tainted by a Mudblood witch. He sat back and let his mind take over, He needed to find a way around this mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who wished my mom well

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who wished my mom well. She should be getting to go home tomorrow and thankfully she seems to be doing better with the second surgery.

When Lucius arrived at his Manor, He instantly noticed the wards he had set before leaving had been breached. He had placed some very dark wards on the old place and the fact that they had been broken, seemingly easily, confirmed his fears that the wizard creating the problems knew what he was doing.

He made quick work of pulling his wand as he entered the Manor, hoping whomever had broken the wards was still there so he could take care of the problem quickly. He hated the idea of his child being born while this guy was still out there. He knew the wizard was of the darker nature and would probably stop at nothing to make sure the child wasn't born at all or quickly disposed of after the birth.

He walked through the Manor quietly, using all of his senses to detect if anyone was still there. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness, his ears were tuned into any noise around him, he lessened his breathing and made sure his steps were light.

He searched for a solid hour, finding nothing until he reached his study. The room looked like it had before he left with the exception of a tall man sitting in his chair, fingers entwined with a sneer of pure disgust on his face.

"Fucking Mudbloods now?" Rockwood asked in a calm voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rockwood?" Lucius growled in response, "Coming into this Manor uninvited has been the cause of many deaths."

Rockwood waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "Your threats mean nothing, Malfoy, absolutely nothing." He replied with a slow drawl, "I have come here to speak with you on … a disturbing matter."

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked, already knowing by the mans first statement.

"The matter at hand is the fact that you are fucking and impregnated a Mudblood." Rockwood stood from the chair and walked around the desk so that he was facing Lucius.

"The Lucius Malfoy I use to respect would never lower himself or his standards to bed a Mudblood."

"Things change, Rockwood, and I'm warning you to stay away from her."

Rockwood laughed, "I will not allow you to do this to yourself, I will not allow you to soil your family name and bloodline for a half-blood brat or its filthy mother."

"You must be forgetting whom you are speaking to." Lucius growled, "Who I bed and what happens to my bloodline is my business, not yours and you will do well to back off."

"And if I don't?" Rockwood asked with a sneer

"You will leave her in more pieces the a muggle puzzle." He answered, raising his wand towards the ugly man.

Rockwood just shook his head, "You will not win on this. What do you think our Lord would have thought about this? What the other Purebloods that have respected your family line for centuries would think? Do you think I'm the only one who would be against this?"

"I could care less what Voldemort would say, I could care less what the other Purebloods would say, and for the final question, I will take you all one at a time if need be to defend her _and _my child."

"Thenyou leave me not choice." Rockwood stated as he raised his wand even with Lucius' chest, "All you had to do was listen and this would not be happening."

Lucius smirked at the man. He obviously hadn't thought about the fact that a fellow dark wizard lived in this manor and had wards so that no one could harm him.

"You look awfully calm for someone who is getting ready to die." Rockwood stated.

"Consider this a way to get me out of my misery." Lucius replied as he lowered his wand and held his arms out, leaving his chest open.

Rockwood was slightly confused. He thought Lucius was happy with the filth and had even claimed he would protect her.

"Then getting you out of your misery will be my pleasure."

A green light shot from Rockwood's wand and landed right in the center of Lucius' chest. Lucius remained smiling as the killing curse ricochet off and flew back to Rockwood, killing him instantly. Lucius walked around the dead man, smirking as if he were the cat that got the cream. He didn't feel a bit of remorse for the man currently laying on his study floor, not in the least.

He had changed his ways when it came to Hermione but he was still Lucius Malfoy and his world did not revolve around kittens and anything fluffy. He was a slytherin and ex-deatheater, he might have made exceptions for the young witch but something's never changed and he would not stand for anyone trying to harm what he considered to be his.

He stepped over the body and went to his cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Whiskey in the process. He needed to get rid of the body without anyone knowing what happened as he was sure Dumbledore would not let him stay with her if the threat had been removed. He had liked the idea of staying with her constantly and he'd be dammed if the stupidly of another wizard would ruin that for him.

After two glasses of Whiskey, he transfigured the body into a log before throwing it into the fire and starting it. He finally left his study a few minutes later and went on to collecting his needed belongings so that he could get back to Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Lucius will probably be very OOC in this chapter but I'll just have to see how it plays out

A/N: Lucius will probably be very OOC in this chapter but I'll just have to see how it plays out.

By the time Lucius arrived back at Hogwarts, it was well past curfew and the halls were silent with the exception of a few ghosts and the whispers from the paintings. Dumbledore had made exceptions to the wards, giving Lucius access to the school without having to come through the Headmasters' floo each time – he was grateful for that.

He made his way through the halls, heading towards her dorm. He was hoping that she was still awake as he wanted to talk about their child. He needed to tell her that no Malfoy was ever born out of wedlock and he didn't plan on their child being the first. Lucius knew she would not just agree to marry him, that would be too easy and he knew he had to play the entire thing carefully.

Finally making it to the dorm, he said the password and stepped inside only to find Draco and Severus sitting in the commons with Hermione lying on the couch, feet on the arm and head on Dracos' lap.

"She's sleeping so be quiet." Severus warned in a harsh whisper.

Lucius nodded and walked closer to the three, "Why is she not in her rooms sleeping?"

"Said she didn't feel safe being in there alone. After you left, she received another letter." Draco answered

"_Rockwood must have sent it before he went to the manor"_ Lucius thought to himself

"What did it say to upset he so much?" Lucius asked

Severus rose from the chair and handed him the slightly crumpled envelope, "We had to pry it away from her. She was shaking so badly after she read it, I had to give her a calming potion."

Lucius nodded and pulled the letter from the envelope. He scanned it, noting Rockwoods change of tactics before crumbling it up and throwing it in the fire. The letters she had been receiving were always threatening her and later the child as well, but this time Rockwood had threatened to kill Lucius and Draco if she continued to be friendly towards them.

"Did she say anything after she read the letter?" He asked

"Not at first but the longer you were gone, the more she started to panic thinking something had happened to you." Draco answered in a soft voice so he wouldn't wake her up.

Dracos' comment made Lucius' stomach turn. It wasn't an unpleasant turn but it made him aware that the witch did care for him and as sappy as that was, he was pleased to know she was worried enough about him to need a calming potion.

On the other hand, He felt bad adding any stress to her in the state she was in. He was now, more the ever before, sure that he would never let anything happen to her or their child. He was also certain that he would never give her reason to worry about him.

"I was … delayed, but I don't plan on leaving again unless it is completely necessary." Lucius replied.

"As touching as this is, I will be retiring to my chambers now that you have arrived." Severus stated.

"I told you I could protect her and you didn't need to stay." Draco replied

Severus gave him a scowl, "Compared to this psychotic man, Draco, You are mear target practice for him."

Draco went to make a remark but a whimper from Hermione stopped him in his tracks. Lucius walked over the couch and bent over, picking her up into his arms.

"I'll be taking her to our room now, You children can continue your sparing once she is behind closed doors."

"That wont be necessary, I'm in need of sleep and honestly don't feel like arguing with a Malfoy." Severus stated as he walked over to the door. He gave the two Malfoys a final nod and disappeared into the halls, the door closing quickly behind him.

Draco then turned to his father, "We need to find this guy before he actually acts on his threats."

Lucius sighed, he knew Draco would keep the secret, "I already have, Draco. I was delayed because the man was waiting for me in the manor."

Draco's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Rockwood, The Unspeakable that was siding with Voldemort."

"What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he is no longer a threat but your silence is absolutely required. I would not do well to land in Azkaban over him, leaving Hermione alone."

Draco nodded in understanding, "Did he go after you first?"

Lucius nodded in response, "He actually killed himself as I did not use my wand on him."

Draco knew of the wards at the manor so no further explanation was needed, "It's safe with me." Is all he said in reply before heading to his room for the night.

Oooooooooo

Once Lucius had made it to her room, he placed her down gently on the bed and changed her clothes with a flick of his wand. He then stripped down to his boxers and slid in behind her, placing his arm protectively around her waist, falling to sleep instantly, despite the day's activities.

He had been asleep for about three hours when he felt her shift and turn to face him. He didn't open his eyes and kept his breathing as if was while he slept. He froze briefly when he felt her hand run over his face and through his hair but relaxed again before she noticed. She continued to caress him softly, looking deeply at his features.

"Thank Merlin you're safe" She whispered as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She lingered for a few seconds before sinking back down and moving into him as close as she could, wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her head on his chest.

Lucius truly felt like he was wanted for the first time that he could remember. He wanted to say something to her but knew if he did, he would probably turn sappy in an instant – he couldn't deal with that tonight. Instead he wrapped his arm around her tighter, holding her closer before dozing back off.

Oooooooooooooo

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling rested and ready to take on the day. Lucius was already awake and watching her closely.

"Sleep well?" he asked

"I did actually." She replied, "but I was worried about you… What took you so long?"

"I had something come up, nothing to concern yourself with."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "But I was –"

Lucius cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "it wont happen again. I don't plan on leaving the grounds again unless it's unavoidable."

She wanted to finish but decided against it. She was just glad he was okay after the stupid letter from the day before.

"Alright" She said reluctantly.

"Good girl." He smirked, "Now, I believe we were supposed to have a conversation about our child?"

She nodded but didn't have a clue what there was to talk about. It seemed simple to her, she got pregnant and it was done, no going back."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush on this." He started, "I have discovered that I have… feelings towards you and not just because you are carrying a Malfoy."

He stopped for a minute to scratch his sleep tussled hair, this was harder then he thought, men were just not meant to share _feelings._

"What I am trying to say is this is all new to me. I was in a marriage where we had no feeling towards each other, other then a mutual respect. Narcissa and I didn't match on any levels, especially on the whole l-love thing."

He paused again and took a breath, "I want to know if you will marry me, not because of the child, not because of anything else. I learned about the letter and your reaction and that sealed it for me. I want you to be my wife."

Hermione froze, this wasn't what she expected at all. She was confused because he had never even said he loved her, or had she. She was happy because despite her doing her best to _not_ have feelings for him, she did but more then anything she was surprised that he was willing to take the next step with her, muggle born and everything.

"Well? Will you marry me?" He asked again

She swallowed thickly and nodded a 'yes'; there was nothing else she could do as her mouth refused to open.

"Speechless I see." He smirked and pulled a ring from the night table drawer, "This is the Malfoy ring. It is not the wedding band, but the promise ring of sorts and with it, everyone will know you are going to be a Malfoy."

Hermione still could only nod as he picked up her hand and slid the small ring with the Malfoy crest on her finger. She glanced down and smiled before throwing herself on him and kissing the daylights out of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
